User talk:.Seshat.
Archiving Completed. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 19:54, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :You're always welcome to ask me things you don't understand. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 19:57, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Tyki's quote "As expected, you've gotta be evil to have fun." was said in 111st Night: Dark Rhapsody.Reddju 21:50, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah it's a real quote but i heard viz media change it. As much as i hate viz media, their the officials translators.Do you have the the official translation? If so can you tell me if they changed his most famous quote "What I love, I destroy... I love Humans!" from 43rd Night: Roaring With Laughter.Reddju 02:54, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::It's was suppose to be on the opening page. But you just made me forget about all the other quotes when you wrote a better quote "I have to be careful... or I won't be able to go back. I don't want to lose it... because... having a light side... and a dark side... is what makes life interesting." because it's more fitting for the "Pleasure" of Noah. As a Tyki fan, I don't know how I could've missed it.Reddju 03:21, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :::You should post "I have to be careful... or I won't be able to go back. I don't want to lose it... because... having a light side... and a dark side... is what makes life interesting." since you remembered it. It wouldn't feel right to me if I was to post the quote.Reddju 03:46, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Lulu Bell's profile picture Okay, I will not change the Lulu Bell´s profile picture, but I really prefer the other. —This unsigned comment was made by User:RIL Noah (talk • ) Re:Featured Article I placed Madarao because he's the closest one. I was forgotten about the featured article, thank you for reminding me. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 05:54, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :I will input them ^_^ PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 17:15, July 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Page moves sorry, i guess, but its just that i found a difficulty on accessing the character'spage so i changed it to wikia's default, where the link automatically appears at the top of the gallery.--DEATH! 17:41, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:New templates Long time no see, yes i created new templates and that is the final. Evenly i returned to this wikia to make it all better and cleaner because it looks really messy under my eyes. I will do the chapter summaries at this wikia, you can help me if you want. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 14:58, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :It better to put them else where, i didn't put them in because the template is then going to be long. But the educational and the other things, i have no idea where to put it, maybe you should know that. Let's work together until we reach 1,000 pages OK. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 15:04, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm only rewriting it, it's still not finished yet. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 16:18, June 27, 2011 (UTC)'' :::But now you are talking about that, you can improve the chapters that you've written much better like the first chapter. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 16:19, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Chapter 1 About that chapter. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 16:21, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :Well now i understand that, i will check it. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 16:28, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Behind the quotes it is very reasonable. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 16:33, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :::But by that i meant that you must write it, like you're writing a novel. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 17:48, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :What do you mean by that? PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 17:56, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, maybe you can rewrite the chapters that you have created. Then i will fill in the chapters that aren't been created. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 18:01, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :::That's why i am here helping you. It's much better when two peoples are here to help you. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 18:06, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Um... I know it's important but it makes the pages messy, but officially i didn't come to an conclusion of removing it because i still think deeply what to do with it. So don't worry maybe it happens or maybe not. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 23:30, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :But what i came to think of, I shall remove the references from the character pages, after that i remodel the character pages with information, then with that i will reference the events what happens in the series on the character pages. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 23:41, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ::What i try to say is, that i will remodel the character pages. If i remodel the character pages in a perfect shape then i can add references while editing. It isn't a waste of time, it is something to take care of. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 23:51, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Never mind anymore, you doesn't understand what i mean. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 23:56, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :To make you to understand what i mean: * The subjects Plot , History are staying the same. * Appearance, personality etc. are going to be rewriting but not every line. * During that i rewrite the character pages, i will input more references. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 00:06, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :That's what i mean, what did you actually think that i will remove the entire page and make thing a lot different?? PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 00:18, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ::With that i means that it would look messy when i want to rewrite it, but i didn't came up with a conclusion. This where my future plans not my current. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 00:26, July 10, 2011 (UTC)